dos_ragnarokfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
This is a step-by-step walkthrough of the quests you must complete in order to win the game. Free Balder's Soul * Wear your ring of soul trapping. * Locate Thokk in the southeastern section of the forest. * Thokk starts off neutral, so attack her using the ATTACK command, throw something at her, or zap her with a wand in order to anger her. * Kill her; the ring of soul trapping now contains her soul. * Immediately remove the ring of soul trapping so that no new souls will take the place of Thokk's. * Carry this ring with you until you reach Niflheim. * Hela awaits you in the southeastern section of Niflheim. * Approach Hela, who will offer to free one soul of your choosing. * Choose Balder, so that he'll be present at the final battle of Ragnarok. Locating Mjollnir * Travel to the Halls of Grynr. * Travel to the level that contains the sacred eye pits. This level varies in depth from the 13th to the 20th level of the Halls. * There are five sacred pits in all, and five Eyes of Sertrud must be placed individually within these pits. * When all five sacred pits have been properly sealed, Mjollnir will appear at your feet. To complete the quest, you must offer the hammer to Thor at Vigrid. Locating Gungnir *Enter the Dungeon and travel to a depth of 20 meters. *Look for a hole that leads to Vidur's Temple, and climb down it. *At the base, get Lazlul's rope, which helps you exit, and the amulet of infravision, which helps you not enrage the guardians. *Within the temple are three adventurers being held prisoner. For each, you have three choices: free them, slay them, or do nothing. **If you sacrifice all three, Vidur is pleased with you, and rewards you with Gungnir. **If you free even one of them and don't ignore the others, Vidur will appear, and you must defeat him. To complete the quest, you must offer Gungnir to Odin at Ragnarok. Locating Gjall Gjall, once a horn, is now Aspenth, a serpent that lives in a well in Mimer's realm. In order to embark on this quest, some prerequisites are in order: *You must be able to swim. *You can't be carrying too much weight, or you won't be able to resurface. *You can hold your breath underwater; this is related to your Constitution score. (You'll be warned if your air is running low.) To complete this quest, you must give Gjall to Heimdall on Bifrost. Locating Mimming Somewhere in Jotenheim, Gymir (Freyr's father-in-law) exists, surrounded by mountains on three sides and trees on the southern side. *Travel to Jotenheim, and find Gymir. *Destroy one tree on the southern side; Gymir will rush you. *Kill him, and acquire Mimming. To complete the quest, you must give Mimming to Freyr at Ragnarok. Locating an arm for Tyr Tyr is missing an arm, but Eitri, who lives under Nidavellir, can replace it. Prerequisite: an enchanted anvil * From Mimer's realm, travel south through to the third area of Jotenheim. * Go west through two areas of Nidavellir. * Go south one area, then east one area. This area contains a spot that's surrounded by stalagmites. Within is the stairs to the armory. * Defeat Uorik, the armory guard. * Gain access to the stairs (potion of phasing, amulet of ethereality, terraforming ability). * Give Eitri the anvil in exchange for an arm. To complete this quest, you must give the dwarven arm to Tyr at Ragnarok. Get to Vigrid Now that you have the items, you must travel across Bifrost. To do this, you can travel to Slaeter's Sea, or you can travel across land. Once you reach Slaeter's Sea, one way or another, you must travel west through five areas of the River Vid. Bifrost is one area north of the last section. Cross Bifrost (giving Gjall to Heimdall on the way), then, somehow, cross Asgard. Congratulations, you have reached Vigrid! Aiding the Gods You must deliver your quest items to the gods quickly. Stand next to each god whose item is in your pack, not a red bag. Be careful not to walk up to an evil god; they'll destroy you instantly. On the bright side, Ragnarok means they're too distracted to give pursuit. You have roughly 80 turns to deliver the quest items. Huzzah! No Post-Endgame? Unlike most RPGs that present a post-endgame extra scenario, Upon being welcomed in Valhalla as a true hero of Ragnarok (possibly becoming a god yourself or merely immortal), there isn't anything that should interest you in mortal realms, or even Niflheim now that you've slain all demons. But if possible, before reaching Bifrost, stash all quest items and useful stuff in a red bag then get your character killed in a location that wouldn't inhibit your soul. If your next character gets lucky, they may stumble upon this same red bag for a swifter, easier game. Category: The Game